Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.6- USA
Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.6- USA is a CD containing the image songs of America. The songs are sung by Katsuyuki Konishi, in the voice of America, and the album was released on November 24, 2009. Track listing *1: Hamburger Street *2: W・D・C ~World Dancing~ *3: Mini-Drama: England and the Ghost At America's House *4: Hamburger Street (Instrumental Version) *5: W・D・C ~World Dancing~ (Instrumental Version) Voice Cast *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka Mini-Drama: England and the Ghost At America's House TRANSLATION: America: Hello, everybody. For some reason, England said that he wants to stay overnight at my house. England: Who said that?! It can't be helped since we have a meeting at your house. America: Oh, that's right. Ya~~ Since we have a meeting at Washington tomorrow, I will allow you to stay at my newly built house since it can't be helped. AHAHAHAHA~~ England: America~ Ha! Although your house is new, it looks cheap. America: AHAHAHA~ Unlike your old house, my house has a leading edge when it comes to efficiency. England: You definitely do not know what is the value of traditionalism and history. America: What are you talking about? How unfortunate that you are not able to appreciate my sense. Just as I thought, new things are the B-E-S-T. England: AMERICA~~ America: Oh to to. We reached. This will be your room. However, even though I said this many times, don't make a racket in the room. England: As long as you are not here, I won't. America: Then, oyasumi~~ goodnight~~ England: Seriously, to say all he wanted and left like that. Never mind, let's just tuck in already to be ready for tomorrow. *ghost* England: Eh- Eck! America: *yawn* It is about time to sleep. Ah? England: AMERICA! THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY ROOM! America: Ahahaha! Just like what you always do to make a fuss rightaway. Everyone, isn't he rude? Alien: Fuck you bubu. America: Really, England you are hopeless. So what happened? England: That's right! I am talking about a ghost! A ghost appeared in my room! America: A ghost? AHAHAHA! A ghost?! England, you sure can dream. Alien: Right bubu! England: I really saw a ghost just now!! And a really evil looking one!! America: This again. Didn't you always tell me stories about your illusions of an unicorn? Alien: Unicorn bubu. England: America, you are with an alien again. Not to mention the numbers is increasing!! America: I am telling you that they are not aliens. I am with my friend Tony. Then, it is his friend and his friend's friend England: What is with this strange relationship? . America: Ahaha! You can say a friend's friend is my friend!! Putting that aside, England, you saw an illusion again? England: I AM TELLING YOU IT IS NOT AN ILLUSION! Alien: Bubu. England: That's why! The alien and friends over there, just shut up! You have been trying to irritate me since just now. America: Even if you said that, the truth is you just wanted to sleep together in the same room in the same way we did in the past, right? Alien: Love me bubu. Kiss me bubu. England: Just because you are impure so you are not able to see it but a unicorn is really cute. The fur is really silky soft, and splendid to touch and when I am lonely, it will keep me company too. It is seriously cute! I am telling you again it is not an illusion. A unicorn is- and then, and then- America: England. *silence* America: It is better that you see a doctor. England: THAT'S WHY I AM SAYING IT IS NOT A ILLUSION! Alien: Hospital bubu America: Since it can't be helped, I shall take a look at your room. England, you sure is childlike that I can't refuse you. England: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD?!! America: So this is the room that you saw a ghost? England: Yes. I saw it just now. Wah! This is horrible. America: Even so, I used this room a few times before and I have never seen a ghost before. England: If that is so, why don't you open and see for yourself?!! It is this strange black- strange and disgusting thing! America: Saying that again. Are you so scared that you are speaking nonsense? England: I really did see it clearly with my eyes. It is black disgusting shadow with a moustade and laughing complacently. (is it me or is he describing France niisan?) Ghost America and England: AHHHHHHHH20:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC)~ *run* Alien: Scarey cat bubu America: England, it is okay for you to sleep here just for tonight. England: I guess it can't be helped but only for tonight. Alien: FUCK bu Narrator: Hence, these two while shivering away, spent the night together with other life forms. The very next morning. France: In the end, I couldn't sleep well. I am sleepy. Even though it is said that we have a meeting, the idiotic America is late again in the end and England didn't appear at all. *knock* France: Oi. America. The meeting has started. * more knocking* France: Oi. America. Meeting. The meeting! What are we supposed to do if the leader of the assembly isn't present! **door open* France: Are. The door is not locked. *France enter* France: What is this? England is here properly as well. Oi! Wake up already! America: *sound* France: What? Are you ignoring me? OI!! *shock* Fairy 1: Today's weather is nice and feels good. Fairy 2: Right. Right. Let's play somemore. France: Wings- - tinny little girls are—f - flying in the air—Brownie: Are, are. England went to sleep again without tidying his work. I shall just do it for him. Fairy: Brownie, just put aside the job and play with us. Brownie: I am busy at the moment, you guys just play with unicorn. Fairy: That's really boring, isn't it? Unicorn. France: Eh! A horse and a horn attached!! Even a horse is!! Dwarf: He found us! Fairy: This is bad! Run! France: EHHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!! England: SHUT UP!! France: Ahh! England: Don't scream all of a sudden when you are right beside me. France: What the. It is just you. England: Seriously, what is it? America: Hmm~~ What is with the racket so early in the morning? Did England see some sort of illusion again? France: LISTEN, AMERICA. IN THIS ROOM THAT YOU GUYS ARE IN, THERE ARE GIRLS WITH WINGS ATTACHED, THEN THERE IS A DOLL-SIZED GRANDPA AND A HORSE WITH A HORN. RIGHT OVER THERE. America: France.. It would be better that you get a doctor to look at you too. Alien: -- Fuck---. France: AMERICA, DAMN YOU. LOOK AT THAT ALIEN! I DON'T WANT TO BE SAID THAT TO BY YOUR FRIEND! America: WHAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE SAID THAT TO AS WELL FROM SOMEONE WHOSE BRAIN IS AS EMPTY AS HIS STOMACH! England: ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! England: Seriously, what was that yesterday night? Did it come by Bursby chair? Did it finally came as my reinforcement? America: *something* (I can't catch his words. he is just mumbling. someone tell me what he said.) France: Nevertheless, what was that just now? I was woken up twice yesterday night as well. (so it was you, France. The most disturbing is why is he sleeping standing up right in front of the door?) Category:Media Category:Music Category:CDs